


Size kink

by xDirtyMindx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Coda, Dean is okay at this point and he fully consents so it is not dub-con, Dean will probably forget about this, Dirty Talk, Episode: s12e11 Regarding Dean, F/M, Missing scene in the episode, Photo inspired fic, Sam leaves them alone and they got freaky, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, belly bulge, but now he is horny so don't judge him just enjoy the dirty ride xD, not safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDirtyMindx/pseuds/xDirtyMindx
Summary: Whenever I saw thispromo picbelow I'm not sure what I felt. But now, after I wrote this fic, I know. I needed these two to fuck it out of my system. xD I mean look at them. Dean is nearly twice as big as Rowena and I had to make them do the dirty and calm my UST down that they created in me. xD





	Size kink

Dean was helpless. Sure, his memories were a bit fuzzy around the edges but he was sure about one thing: he wanted this friend of theirs so much.

The redhead was cute, true, but also so tiny compared to him and Dean wasn’t able to get the idea out of his head.

Rowena, if he remembered her name well, was talking about something boring again and… He couldn’t take it anymore. He felt like he was a teenager again and he needed the most sexy girl in the school.

Rowena moved closer to him, said something about her sad past and he just… Fuck it. Grabbed her hard and crushed their lips together. She let out a surprised squeak but after a few presistent swipes with his tongue, she opened up and he pulled her closer.

Holy shit, he was already hard in his jeans and he let the witch know what she did to him. He pulled the skirt up her tighs to her waist and just lifted her up around his waist. He was surprised that there wasn’t any resistent and Rowena kissed him back as fervently as he did.

He was nearly twice as big as she was and it turned him on so much. The women was so tiny compared to him and he couldn’t wait to see her small body stretched around his big cock. He knew he was bigger than the average but seeing such a delicate women on his dick… Fuck, he needs to feel her NOW.

His left hand held her head securely while he was kissing her like a madman and with his right hand he started to get the witch out of his clothes. His companion didn’t waste any time either. She got to his belt, pulled it free, and unbuttoned his too fucking tight jeans. She squirmed her oh so fucking small hand in his boxers and when her fingers closed around his hard shaft he moaned loudly.

Dean was still pressed to the table but didn’t want to move. Not necessary, he can pick her up however he wants her and did just that, like he planned to do it at first. Finally, the witch was naked from the waist down and after she pulled his cock free, he spun her around and pulled her close to his chest.

They didn’t talk, they didn’t have to. Both of them were breathing fast and hard and when he got between her legs he was happy to find her wet for him. He moaned and didn’t wait more. Lifted the women up and carefully sat her on his too hard cock. Fuck, he was right. She was tight around his dick and squeezed him so good. She was practically a doll in his hands. Moved her like he pleased to. It was insane and hot and after a few more minutes he wished he would’ve been able to bury all of his hungry cock in her tiny body.

Maybe…

Rowena moaned when he lifted her up from his cock, pulled out and changed their position and bent her over the desk. He buried himself as deep as his small body allowed him and started to fuck her with shallow thrusts. Fuck, seeing her stretched obscenely around his big shaft was maddening. But he wanted to bury himself fully in her.

Dean’s jeans was still around his tighs and he reached back to his pocket and got his wallet out. He had some small packet of lubes and condoms in his wallet and… Shit, he really wasn’t that well, he forgot the condoms. Whatever, she was a witch and hated kids and was old as shit so he was probably safe with her. And, well, not that he wanted to finish in her wet pussy.

He got one of the lubes out, tossed his wallet on the floor and ripped open the tiny packet.

Rowena was too occupied with his dick in her tight cunt to pay attention, she moaned beautifully for his cock and that made him smirk. If his weak memories were right, she was a sassy, big mouthed women and he was glad that he was able to shut her up with his dick.

He buried himself as deep as his pussy allowed him then started to circle his pink asshole with his lubed up finger.

″What are you…?″

He shut her up with laying on top of her and kissed her neck and ears. He didn’t stop with the teasing at her hole.

″Shhh, I want to be fully in you and your pussy is like heaven but can’t take all of me. I need to be in you to the hilt, see you take all of me and scream my name when I shoot deep inside you.″

The dirty talk was working. Rowena pushed her ass back and let his wet digit slip inside her tight channel.

″Well then, what are you waiting for?″

The sassy comment made him moan and he shoved all of his forefinger deep inside her ass. He started to fuck his pussy again with his cock and soon his finger joined them and he was fucking her properly. When he deemed her loose enough, he added a second finger. She was so stretched around his cock and digits that he wasn’t surprised that after a few more thrusts she came on his dick and fingers.

″That’s it, good girl,″ he growled loudly and pulled his cock free. She was too tight during her orgasm and he didn’t want to come in her pussy, he needed to be in her ass as soon as possible. After she came down from her high, she began to get loose again and he was able to push a third finger into his ass. Fuck, she will be so good around his dick.

Dean scissored his digits a few more times and he thought that finally she was ready. He pulled his fingers free then coated his cock with more lube. Her hole was gaping hungrily for something to fill her up and he couldn’t wait longer. His dick was hard as a rock, nearly purple on the head and the first squeeze around him was heaven. He pushed in slowly and moaned in unison with the witch. He was right. In this positon she seemed way more smaller and it was a great talent that his tiny hole was able to swallow him up.

He pushed as far as her body allowed him, until he felt her body’s resistance. He pulled back, then pushed deep again. Rowena grabbed the edge of the table hard with her small hands and moaned beautifully for him.

He was as deep as he could go but it wasn’t enough. It was nearly the same as it was being in her pussy.

″When I push, you have to push too to let me in deeper.″

″It’s not gonna happen, cowboy,″ she panted hard and looked back at him over her shoulder. ″I want it too but you are hung like a horse.″ She added with a wicked wink and squeezed around his hard shaft.

″You can take it, trust me. Just push like you want to shit, and I’ll go in. Do it.″

″Well, I didn’t peg any of you dirty hunters to be a gentlemen and woo a fine lassie with a thousand dollar wine and roses, but that is more than what I have bargained for,″ she hissed in a unimpressed voice and shook her head, her red curls making it like fire were dancing in front of his eyes.

Dean pushed a bit harder and she grabbed the table tighter.

″Bloody hell, that’s not your first time at the backdoor, aye?″

He opened his mouth but shut it fast. He wasn’t sure. All he knew that she has to do as she was told bacause he needed to be fully in her.

″I’m not sure,″ he said honestly. Ha was expecting some witty comeback from the sassy witch but there wasn’t any.

″Okay, lad, let’s do this. I want to come again before your giant of a brother comes back.″

″Okay, lets’s do this. Push with me.″

As soon as he felt her push against his cock, he did the same. It was working. She still had nearly three inches to work with and when the first one popped deeper in her, she moaned like a whore and now they didn’t stop. Rowena was shaking under him and he put his hands on her clothed back and started to rub her gently while he was still pushing in slowly. Now he regretted didn’t undressing her fully, he wanted to feel her creamy skin under his fingers.

″You are doing great, two more inches to go.″

″What?″

″Shhh, you are doing great, trust me, you can do it, sweetheart.″

Rowena groaned and laid her head down on the table.

″I never thought that I would live up the day when a kinky Winchester would call me like I’m his cheesy girlfriend and wants to bury his monster of a dick in my marvelous body.″

Dean leaned down on her back and got her ears in his mouth.

″You are definitely not my girlfriend. You are just a fucktoy to me to keep my big dick warm for a while, bitch.″

Rowena moaned helplessly under him and pushed her ass back, taking another half inch of him again.

″Better?″ He asked her with a smirk and pushed again.

″Keep going, Winchester, and fuck me like you mean it.″

Dean chuckled, stood up again and started to work on the last couple of inches.

Push, pull, push, pull, groanings and moanings and when he finally bottomed out…

″Look at you… A horny witch bitch hanging off of a Winchester’s cock. One of your frenemies deep in your body, ruining your pretty little hole.″

″More fucking, less braging.″

He obeyed to the sassy request, pulled his cock nearly fully out of her, than shoved all his ten inches to the hilt.

The madness has begun and he started to fuck her like their life depended on it. She was tight and took all of him deep and seeing her tiny body swallowing him up was the biggest turn on… well, the biggest turn on that he could remember of.

He remembered why he wanted to bury himself deep in the witch and suddenly pulled out and hoisted her up too from the table. Like when they started, he sat down on the desk, turned her around that her back was to his chest and lifted her up like he weight nothing and just sat her down on his cock. Now her hole was able to take all of him and her ass was sitting snugly on his pelvis.

″That’s it, that’s what I’ve wanted.″

″Oh my Godess, you monster, look what you did.″

Her voice made him concerned and he stopped moving under her. Rowena grabbed his hand, pulled her skirt up on her waist and placed his hand on her stomach. Wait, something was wrong. He looked down at his hand over her shoulder and when he saw what she was talking about he moaned loudly and nearly came there and then. They were able to see his cock bulging his tiny belly and when he pulled back… The bulge moved and he was mesmerised with the sight of it.

″Fuck.″

″Yes, that is what we are planned to do. Now, do it properly and like I said, make me come again with that monster ruining my beautiful belly. In case you missed it, it’s a hard work to be that pretty after hundreds of years, so appreciate the position you are allowed to be in here and…″

Dean lifted her up, and when he let her sink down on him again, he pushed his cock up too. He achieved what he wanted and she fell silent. Well, except her high pitched moans.

″More fucking, less talking,″ he groaned and finally started to fuck her like he wanted to from the begining. Now he was able to bury himself deep and watch this tiny body getting wrecked on his cock.

Beautiful.

Dean held her surely in his hands, helped her lift herself up and pulled her deep down on his dick. She was shaking badly on top of him and when he increased their pace, she dropped her head back on his shoulders and moaned like a hungry whore for him.

Beautiful.

″Come on, bitch, put you pretty hands between your legs and come with me. I’m gonna come deep in your ass that my cum won’t leak out of you for days. Come on, bitch, come for me.″

He was glad that she stopped backmouthing at him and did as she was told. He looked down at her belly, saw his cock bulging her skin out, moving deep in her hard and fast and the sight was just too much. He couldn’t stop moving in her and he saw his cock jerk in his tiny belly and feeling himself empty his cock in her made his orgasm stronger and longer.

Fuck, that was good. He put his hands on the bulge and stroked his cockhead through her thin skin. Maybe that was all she needed. It was fantastic to feel her come around his sensitive cock.

He didn’t want to pull out, so he grabbed her tight and didn’t let her move. His dick was pretty big when he wasn’t aroused so it wasn’t a big effort to trying to stay in her as long as he wanted to.

″I didn’t peg the fearless Dean Winchester to being a cuddler.″

″Shut up. You like this too.″

To make his point he stroked his softer but still pretty big dick through her belly.

″Fair enough. That was a pleasureable lay, agree, my friend.″

″Whatever. Probably the best one you had in ages,″ he said with a chuckle. ″Tell me, is there anyone else that you let them in your tight ass, Rowena?″ There were no answers and his smirk grew bigger. ″Thought so.″

He swear that the witch rolled her eyes but there weren’t any smart comebacks.

″Anyway, that was great, even if I’m at the verge of loosing myself for a shitty curse, and…″

Rowena turned her head back to him and made him cut of the sentence. She lifted her hand and put it on his stunned face. She leaned back on his chest and gave him a small kiss. Her smile came back and he had to smile back.

″Don’t worry, pretty face, you will be fine. Your brother and I will save your fine arse, so maybe we can repeat this little mistake one day. Just in case we are too occupied to find an acceptable partner for our lonely hours.″

″Sure thing, bitch. That would be acceptable.″

She smiled back at him and, yeah, maybe it wasn’t that bad of a mistake.

Even if he won’t remember this… But right now, unlike Rowena, he didn’t know this.

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread. Please, if you'd like to help me get rid of my mistakes and working on erasing all of them, contact me or tell me what I did wrong. It would be a great help and I appreciate every effort. xoxo


End file.
